mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Potbelly
|release date = 2018-09-26 |release version = 2.2.2 |element1 = Plant |class = Epic |subclass = Natural |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Water, Earth, Gold |beds required = 1 |size = 1 x 1 |available = Level 9 |rare version = Rare Potbelly |regular version = Potbelly |breeding = Plant Island: Entbrat + Shrubb Cold Island: Deedge + Oaktopus Water Island: Shellbeat + Dandidoo Earth Island: Quarrister + Furcorn |likes = |breeding time = |enhanced time = |buying price gem = 250 |selling price coin = 187 |placement xp = 125 }} Description The Epic Potbelly is a monster who arrived in My Singing Monsters on September 26th, 2018. It is shown as a yellowish dragon with green horns and wings. Instead of a pot, it comes out of a castle. Epic Potbelly has much fewer teeth than its common cousin, and it also has forked tongues. These forked tongues are also visible when they close their mouths slightly. In their idle animation, sometimes they will stick their tongues out like a snake. Song Same as regular Potbelly Song. Breeding is only available for breeding (or buying) during limited time events. The combination to breed Epic Potbelly is different for each island. * Plant Island: + Entbrat + Shrubb * Cold Island: + Deedge + Oaktopus * Water Island: + Shellbeat + Dandidoo * Earth Island: + Quarrister + Furcorn Availability was available to breed and purchase in the Market during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in Coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Aurora Path|16| |Puddly Path|24| |Joulygood Path|29| }} Strategy Name Origin See Potbelly. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Yay Epic Potbelly Yay 2018.png|Yay 2018 - 2019 On December 12th, 2018, unlike Potbelly and Rare Potbelly, Epic Potbelly didn't wear a Santa hat, but it did decorate its pot/castle with a red bow and some rather festive red green and white stripes. It was one of the first Epics ever to dress up for the Festival of Yay. Notes * Epic Potbelly was originally revealed by the YouTuber The Monster Explorers as Big Blue Bubble asked him to reveal it on YouTube. It was put across My Singing Monsters' social media pages including Facebook and Twitter, at 12:00 Eastern Time (ET) on Friday (September 21st). It arrived in the game on September 26th, 2018 along with Epic Mammott that was revealed on Monday, September 24th. * Epic Potbelly and Epic Mammott were the first two Epic Monsters released at the same time to both be single-elements. * One of Epic Potbelly's default names, Spyrow, is likely a reference to the PlayStation game Spyro The Dragon. * One of Epic Potbelly's default names, Trawgdor, is a reference to Trogdor the Burninator, a dragon character from Homestar Runner. * Unlike the original and rare Potbelly, the lower part, instead of vines, is actually a tail. This is probably to add to the way it looks like a dragon. Category:Plant Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Epic Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Monsters Category:Natural Monsters